1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adaptive driver guidance in a vehicle navigation system and, more particularly, to adaptive guidance for navigation and location-based services, where navigation errors are recorded by a navigation system along with data about the location and circumstances of the errors, the error data is analyzed to detect patterns of error repetition, and the navigation error patterns are used to adapt the navigational guidance provided to drivers at error-likely locations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Navigation systems have become increasingly popular with vehicle drivers in recent years, as the functionality and reliability of such systems have improved dramatically. Many new vehicles include a navigation system delivered as original equipment by the vehicle manufacturer, which is typically integrated with a telematics system and vehicle audio/visual systems. Other types of navigation systems include stand-alone devices which can be purchased and simply placed in a vehicle, and even smart phones equipped with navigation application software. With all of these types of navigation systems, route planning, visual map display and turn-by-turn driver guidance are available. These features have made navigation systems virtually indispensable to many drivers.
However, nearly every driver and every navigation system will occasionally experience errors. Such errors can be caused by a variety of factors, including user errors—such as failing to follow instructions, and system errors—such as loss of GPS satellite signals. It has been observed that some drivers are particularly prone to navigational errors, regardless of where they are driving. Some driving routes and roadway locations, particularly those with irregular road geometries, are also susceptible to driver navigation errors, such as missed exits and wrong turns. Similarly, some system errors occur regularly at certain locations, such as in tunnels and “urban canyons” where satellite signals are obstructed or distorted. In addition, driving errors can occur when a driver is receiving location-based services (LBS) guidance. It would be advantageous to capture navigation error data and use the data to adaptively modify the guidance given to drivers.